The present invention relates in general to an article transporting apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to such an apparatus which is for use with a standard garment trolley system.
The prior art conveying or supporting apparatus of the type disclosed herein is characterized by certain problems. For example, these prior art apparatus are sometimes unstable especially when articles are being transported between different levels in a building. Also, the supporting part of the apparatus is sometimes too easily rotatable and yet in other cases access to the supporting member is not provided in all directions.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved article transporting apparatus which is preferably for supporting garments.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an article transporting apparatus that permits movement between different levels of a building without causing a rocking of the structure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for transporting articles and that is easily rotatable and yet is capable of being suitably locked in different predetermined positions.